User talk:Selachimorpha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shantae Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rottytops page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) A very nice Wiki. I'm looking forward to your contributions somewhere else. Fatidiot1234 04:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) shantae pics hey um... im a fan of the shantae games and i was wondering if i can have a copy of the pictures from the gallery 01:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : I don't really know what you mean. Selachimorpha (talk) 01:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome :), I was wanting the Shantae Wiki to have the upcoming game Shantae & The Pirate's Curse in their wiki so feel free free to edit any pages that I add in the Shantae Wiki :). Admin How do I become an Admin?Gomez6 (talk) 08:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :You stick around a while and contribute a lot and then ask me nicely. (Don't forget to sign your messages.) Selachimorpha (talk) 04:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you help me with something?Gomez6 (talk) 12:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, what? Selachimorpha (talk) 18:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) : I'm trying to edit Shantae's character template so I can list her voice actress, Meagan Glaser, but it didn't work. Can you do it for me?Gomez6 (talk) 18:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Done on both ends. I added her name and the infobox variables 'actor' and 'actress' (depending on gender). Not sure if having it be gender dependant is a good idea but I can easily change it later. Anyway you can change how her name links by editing the Shantae article. Selachimorpha (talk) 21:29, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for your help!Gomez6 (talk) 07:24, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Longest hair Trivia bit Hi! I'm sorry, but could you maybe have a chat with Gomez6 about his Trivia note about Shantae's hair? Shantae has the second longest hair out of any video game character in history, only beaten by SEGA character, Hatsune Miku from SEGA's 初音ミク -Project DIVA-.' Not only does this Trivia note make no sense whatsoever but its completely untrue. I may not completely know how things are handled around here in this wikia but I believe that Trivia notes should be based on facts and true info, not on opinions and bias. Thanks for your time. 10:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell this user to stop trying to undo the edits I contributed to this wiki and to stop harrasing me? .46.59.49.187 thank you. Gomez6 (talk) 10:54, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : I could, but he kinda has a point. The trivia are just conjecture and opinion. I added citation neededs for this reason. Maybe find some articles or polls you could cite as evidence of her popularity, and same with the hair thing I guess? Selachimorpha (talk) 11:43, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : What are you talking about? I'm not talking about the hair bit, I'm talking every other edit I made. Also, his IP address are different each time, so even if you tell him to stop, he can still pose under another IP.Gomez6 (talk) 12:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, you were posting under this title so I had assumed it was regarding this one thing. It sounds like a Crazy Person. I believe I can lock out unregistered users. I can do this for a while and see if the person finds some other focus for their obsession. Selachimorpha (talk) 17:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you. Gomez6 (talk) 18:23, November 20, 2013 (UTC) First of all, it does happen to many AWCs, myself included, that sometimes our IP address becomes something different even if we keep using the same computer (there are few exceptions though), in case you didn't know that. And second, harrasing? Crazy person? Seriously? All I'm doing is giving the edits some improvement. The edit to the Risky Boots article for example, you can't honestly say I was vandalizing it or something like that. Also Gomez6, if you don't wanna listen to reason or reply to my message in your talk page then fine but there is no reason for you to keep removing it (which is against wiki rules). And if you must have the false "Longest hair" trivia bit then fine I leave it at that but the "citation needed" bit will stay there, same with the popularity note.-- 04:37, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell this person to leave me alone: 79.136.5.126 Gomez6 (talk) 04:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I tried being reasonable with this man, Selachimorpha but it is useless. I will continue making edits on this wiki in the future but as far as Gomez6 goes, I'm done with him.-- 05:12, November 26, 2013 (UTC) You know this guy is the person you blocked, right? Gomez6 (talk) 05:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes, don't worry, he knows that.-- 05:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not really in the mood to poor over revision logs to see who's made what revisions to which article. I did however look at the history of both of your talk pages and it looks like repeated attempts of Anonymous to communicate with you and your simply erasing his notes. There doesn't seem to be any communication from you on any of his IP's talk pages. Wikis are collaborative, and if you don't want to communicate with other users to resolve disagreements, then you're kinda missing the point of what a wiki is. Cut the rollback war crap and talk it out. Selachimorpha (talk) 05:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The citation needed notes Selachimorpha, can you please tell Gomez6 not to remove the citation needed notes at the Shantae Trivia notes? As you explained to him above last year, those trivia notes are just conjecture and opinion and you said you added the cite notes for this reason.-- 08:19, January 7, 2014 (UTC) : I have done so. Just out of curiosity, why don't you have a Wikia account? It's strange to converse with someone who has an IP address instead of a name or handle. Selachimorpha (talk) 00:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) The Game Boy page Hello Selachimorpha, I reverted the edits by Gomez6 once again on the Game Boy, but I fear an escalation, so since you're the admin here, could you do something to prevent that? I checked again and Nintendo's official website and other sites DO spell it as simply "Game Boy". Gomez6 is right about the logo thing but that's pretty much the only place where the hardware is spelled "Nintendo GAME BOY". Pierre Leneveu (talk) 04:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Pierre. I agree with your assessment and have messaged Gomez about it. I'm not fond of the idea of locking articles or anything more drastic, so hopefully this will be sufficient. Please bring it to my attention if it isn't. Thanks. Selachimorpha (talk) 06:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Well, I guess some people are just stubborn...http://shantae.wikia.com/wiki/GAME_BOY?action=history Pierre Leneveu (talk) 14:07, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: No kidding. Sorry about this. I've locked the page, so it won't be an issue for now. Selachimorpha (talk) 15:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: The guy will never learn. I hate to be the one who has to report this kind of things. http://shantae.wikia.com/wiki/GAME_BOY?action=history Pierre Leneveu (talk) 06:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Wow, he must have been waiting for the block to time out. I've now banned him from editing for two weeks. Not happy I had to do that, but oh well. ::::: Indicentally, are you interested in becoming an admin ? Selachimorpha (talk) 00:48, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Ah, I didn't think about it. What would it unlock for me, and what would be my duties exactly? Pierre Leneveu (talk) 05:40, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Well it would let you edit certain pages that are normally forbidden - I believe the homepage, the stylesheet, and the navigation are examples of this. Additionally it lets you lock articles if there is an edit war, things like that. The only responsibility is to continue doing what you've been doing, really. (And not to abuse those powers, obviously.) I understand if you aren't interested or don't find the powers necessary. You're dedicated and sensible and the wiki is improving because of it, is why I asked. Selachimorpha (talk) 16:14, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: OK! First of all, thanks for the kind words. I think I wouldn't go in the stylesheets things (at least for the moment), I can handle code to some extent but it might be a little over my skills. For the rest, of course I could surely use some additional powers, to begin cleaning up the categories without having to ask you all the time for instance (I guess I would have the powers to delete things?). If you think you could use some help to administrate the wiki as well, I believe that I can keep a diplomatic attitude and that I'm never taking one-sided decisions toward things. I'm thankful for the offer and I would gladly accept it.Pierre Leneveu (talk) 17:55, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: LOL! It only just now occurred to me that you couldn't erase categories yourself! Sorry for the misunderstanding. Anyway I have admin'd you. Selachimorpha (talk) 23:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Hum, no misunderstanding on my part? Thank you anyway :) Pierre Leneveu (talk) 05:08, March 6, 2014 (UTC) new model for games Hello again Selachimorpha, I created a new model here Template:GameInfobox for games. I plan to create one more for the game consoles and maybe one for the crew as well. Given my lack of skills in programming, it's basically a redressing of the Character Infobox model (I added the caption function to both models, though, since it was non-functional on the Character model :) ), but I did not redesign it any further (color, the Shantae logo at the bottom, etc.) so feel free to modify it if you want to make it distinct from the character model. Pierre Leneveu (talk) 08:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : Merci beaucoups! I intend to do a bit of styling work on both of them. I've locked the Game Boy page, so let me know if/when you have a game system infobox. Selachimorpha (talk) 15:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Blogs posts Hello again (I feel like I'm spamming your talk page -_- ), I wrote a blog post here: User_blog:Pierre_Leneveu/Shantae: 1/2 GENIE HERO funding is still possible! But: 1. I didn't get my badge for it (honestly, I don't care about that, but that's just for info) 2. I was somewhat hoping it would get on the front page, because I believe it's info the Shantaerians community needs to know. Is there something I didn't get about the blog post mechanics?Pierre Leneveu (talk) 14:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Never mind, it seems it just takes a day to update itself. Sorry about that. Pierre Leneveu (talk) 17:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: (No, actually, I did something to make it update. I was writing the following reply when you message arrived.) ::: Don't worry about asking for help, I'm glad to. So: ::: 1. I don't know why that is, if it persists let me know. ::: 2. I agree. There's a weird caching issue with blog posts that are placed via a template - they don't show up immediately on the homepage. There's a trick to get it to update, but I should just stop using a template for this. ::: Speaking of the homepage, I think it could use some work. I think the slider has to go, but I'm not sure what to replace it with. There's a lot of Shantae stuff going on right now and the homepage should somehow reflect this. Any ideas? ::: Selachimorpha (talk) 17:51, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah OK, then thank you for that! ::::As for the homepage, I'm not really sure. The thing I would update immediately, independently of any further modifications, is updating the column of right, the ones with the polls: it says "There are currently two games in the series, and a third has recently been announced!", which is out-of-date now. ::::For the suggestions, I've been checking a few high-profile wikias - namely, Bulbapedia, Memory Alpha, WoWWiki and the MLP:FiM wiki. Only the MPL wiki still has the slider, but out-of-date, so my wild guess is that they plan to dump it too sooner or later. The WoWWiki has, at the top, the logo of every entry in the series has a way to access them directly, it looks like a simple way of navigating to me. The Pony wikia further breaks the content in a few categories (characters, places, series, etc.), WoWWiki in much more (too much if you ask me), while Memory Alpha and Bulbapedia have a column on the right to several "portals" grouping all these, it's more simple but maybe too discrete, especially in the case of Memory Alpha. I think you could try something like that (you'd just have to decide about the categories). ::::One feature which appears on every wikia is a news column, either directly or through Tweeter posts (Bulbapedia uses a combination of both). I think it would be great to separate news directly about Shantae and personal blog posts (such as the "New Movie" one from Gomez6) so that people have a more clear idea. Of course, having such a feature would probably require a more thorough coverage of Shantae news (we're already one day late: WayForward made an update on the Kickstarter page yesterday ;) ) ::::Memory Alpha has a "Picture of the day" feature and WoWWiki a "Featured article", similar to Wikipedia I guess. These are possible ideas to showcase the wikia's content. ::::These are some observations, I'll let you know if I have more ideas in the future.Pierre Leneveu (talk) 05:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Wow, thanks. You were a lot more thorough than I expected. While Shantae is a smaller and less complex subject than a lot of those wikis, I think some of the things they do are indeed a good idea for us. Logo links to game portals, for example. ::::: As for news, I've noticed the WoWWiki uses the Blizzard twitter. I think it's not bad, since that's where news comes from first. WayForward has a twitter but they also have a Shantae-specific one at https://twitter.com/Shantae_WF. I think big news items should still be highlighted by the blog (thanks for doing this btw), and I think there is a way to differentiate important blog posts. ::::: Thanks for the ideas. I'm looking forward to jazzing up the wiki a bit. Selachimorpha (talk) 03:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::: You're welcome. My studies included Internet reviewing notions, this is mandatory in the job. I simply applied them to a small scale. Let me know in the future if I can be of further assistance.Pierre Leneveu (talk) 05:13, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Console infobox Hello! As promised, I've done a Console infobox, here: Template:ConsoleInfobox Feel free to modify it. The Wikipedia model also included "sales" and "best-selling games" sections, i didn't feel the need to add them, but if you feel it's relevant, do not hesitate. Also, I've added a "Technical specs" section mimicking the Bulbapedia model, but if it's to be kept, I believe it would need some rules of use, as there are many types of specs that vary in importance. For the Game Boy page, I simply copy-pasted the ones displayed on Bulbapedia for now. Pierre Leneveu (talk) 06:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :I would also like to bring to your attention that although Gomez6 has created a page about the Game Boy, Shantae was actually not compatible with it, only working on Game Boy Color type consoles (if the emulators behaviour is any indication). However, I think it would be bizarre to have a Game Boy Color page and not a Game Boy one, so I suggest we do all early models of the Game Boy on the same page. Pierre Leneveu (talk) 06:42, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks. And you're right - Shantae came out extremely late into the GBC's lifecycle, maybe even a year after the GBA was introduced. While I have never actually plugged it into a classic GB, it seems extremely unlikely that it would load up. But anyway, if you view the 'Game Boy' brand as a category of product, then it does make sense for them to be on the same page. Selachimorpha (talk) Gomez6... Hi Selachimorpha! I hope your flu got better! Fantastic work on the main page and various templates, I believe the wiki looks now prettier than ever. Anyway, I'm unfortunately here for bad news. Gomez6 has done it again. Not only did he rename the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance pages, but he also undid some of the categories clean-up I've been doing over the course of the last weeks. I've reverted everything and blocked him once again for two weeks, but it now seems clear to me that the guy has no will to redeem himself. I'm not happy to do it, but I have to recommend his definitive ban from the wiki. Pierre Leneveu (talk) 06:08, March 18, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, thanks. I'm almost done being sick, which is great! Only a persistent cough remains. : Yes, I agree with you on Gomez. It's unfortunate. I really like to give people the benefit of the doubt, but I also sort of assumed this would happen, as he slagged me off on my talk page on another wiki after I banned him the first time. Oh well. I've blocked him for a year. Selachimorpha (talk) 15:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Great to learn you're better! And for Gomez, yes, that's sad. The wiki might still be better without him around: I've noticed in your talk section that he already entered into conflict with some other users. Maybe now, they will be more eager to participate. But I agree it's sad we had to reach this point. Of course, you can't force people to change but still.Pierre Leneveu (talk) 17:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yes, his edit history is replete with instances of his getting in revision wars with other users, which may have chased a few away. It's too bad his obvious enthusiasm for Shantae wasn't matched with his ability to collaborate well. Incidentally, after this new year ban, he slagged me off again on yet another talk page. Trying to annoy me, but I mostly feel sorry for him for just not getting it. I feel like his issues might extend further than just bad wiki etiquette. Selachimorpha (talk) 17:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well, you gave me las ganas to look at it (hope you don't mind) and really, I find his reasonings so bizarre. How can he accuse you of doing nothing while you've probably revamped the wikia completely since you found it (for what i saw)? And what with all the "Disney movie" thing? Looks like this guy really lives in his own world. Pierre Leneveu (talk) 17:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, it's kinda weird. I can only assume he's referring to my period of relative inactivity following my initial enthusiastic period where I made a lot of changes and additions to the wiki in a short amount of time. (I eventually ran out of things to do or ran out of the means of doing them. My interest in the wiki has recently increased again what with the new activity with the franchise, and I am increasingly budgeting time to work on it. Incidentally, do you think it's too soon to change the wiki logo to the new HGH style? I feel like we're in this weird zone where Pirate's Curse should be holding more focus but there's almost nothing going on about it relative to HGH.) Selachimorpha (talk) 18:04, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Well it would not be so much being aligned with the series current release timeline as being in tune with the overall graphic design you've already chosen: the wiki is pretty much already at the colours of HGH, so it would be only logical to change the logo to the new style. Blame the overall confusing situation on WayForward: as much as I believe they've got great artists, I do think they've got mild management issues and communication problems. It would have been so much more simple to launch the whole HGH thing after TPC: I think their reasoning was torn between either they announced it some time before TPC's release because they wanted the players to still have all their money available, or they announced it after to build up on TPC with the risk that the players would not be willing to spend too much money in a row... A complicated equation, but I think they chose the bad option, as they're making things confusing by having two projects in the works at the same time.Pierre Leneveu (talk) 18:39, March 19, 2014 (UTC)